Ленивцы/Галерея
Первый сезон Quest Buy S1E8 Extra-dimensional creatures shopping.png S1E8 Sloth clerk in announcing booth.png S1E8 Sloth clerk snatched by giant centipede.png S1E8 Quest Buy employee stocking shelves.png S1E8 Ludo "bring me your finest beak groomer".png S1E8 Quest Buy employee "that's not my department".png S1E8 Quest Buy employee appears again.png S1E8 Quest Buy employee covered in bandages.png S1E8 Quest Buy booby trap department.png S1E8 Quest Buy employee "please step carefully".png S1E8 Quest Buy sloth in giant mousetrap.png S1E8 Quest Buy sloth "I get workers' comp for this".png S1E8 Star, Marco, and QB sloth look at elevator.png S1E8 Star and Marco run away.png Big_Chicken_steps_on_clerk_S1E8.png S1E8 Ludo tramples QB employee.png S1E8 Quest Buy employee slacking off.png S1E8 Giraffe monster finds Star.png S1E8 Star whacks giraffe monster with her wand.png S1E8 Quest Buy sloth "are you gonna pay for that charger?".png S1E8 Quest Buy employee confronts Ludo.png S1E8 Quest Buy employee glares at Ludo.png S1E8 Ludo blushing.png S1E8 Quest Buy sloth growling.png Второй сезон Gift of the Card S2E18 Wide view of Quest Buy department store.png S2E18 Star Butterfly approaches customer service sloth.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'not my department'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'but you're customer service'.png S2E18 Sloth employee looks at Customer Service sign.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'we really need to ditch that sign'.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'how can I help you?'.png S2E18 Sloth employee swiping the gift card.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'not only impervious to change'.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'when it expires, so do you'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz in complete shock.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'everyone's gotta die some time'.png S2E18 Sloth employee shows the gift card contract.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'zap!'.png S2E18 Close-up on Quest Buy gift card contract.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'always read the fine print'.png S2E18 Star Butterfly 'gotta be something we can do'.png S2E18 Sloth employee shaking his head.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'there's only a few hours left'.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'find something you really like'.png S2E18 Sloth employee addressing Rasticore.png S2E18 Rasticore zaps sloth employee with a laser.png S2E18 Star and Marco outside the Quest Buy employee lounge.png S2E18 Quest Buy employee lounge window shattering.png S2E18 Star and Marco barge into the employee lounge.png S2E18 Star and Marco confront the sloth employees.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'I am on my break'.png S2E18 Sloth employee checking store inventory.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'looks like we're out of stock'.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'there's only one thing'.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'pick something you can purchase'.png S2E18 Star and Marco saying their goodbyes.png S2E18 Sloth employee holding Ultimate in Privacy box.png S2E18 Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz greatly relieved.png S2E18 Sloth employee opening Ultimate in Privacy box.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'we don't have it in plum'.png S2E18 Sloth employee holding wallet in Prussian blue.png S2E18 Marco Diaz happily taking the privacy wallet.png S2E18 Marco Diaz 'Prussian blue is my favorite color!'.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'so dramatic'.png S2E18 Gift card 'good doing business with you'.png S2E18 Quest Buy gift card deactivating.png S2E18 Sloth employee swipes Marco's gift card.png S2E18 Sloth employee disposing of the gift card.png S2E18 Sloth employee 'that completes your transaction'.png en:Quest Buy sloth clerks/Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей